


Greyfurred Blackmail

by AKK



Series: Possessor [8]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>refers to "Possessor: Never again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greyfurred Blackmail

"It isn't fair!" Hartford threw his suitcase with a furious jerk into a corner of the office. "Whenever we are ready to leave for our planned vacation some nasty catastrophe occurs and we are called back to solve it."  
     "That's the price for being the best, Doc," Captain Zachary Fox dropped his own luggage next to his desk and opened the briefing file, the he looked up. "Where's Goose?"  
     "On his canyoning tour," Niko informed him dryly.  
     " _He's been allowed to leave while we–?!!"_ Doc's breathing couldn't catch up with his speaking.  
     Niko simply shrugged.  
     "What did he do for it?!" Zach demanded to know. "All of us were assigned to that mission."  
     "He told Walsh _who_ would have to look after Poss if he has to go on that mission."


End file.
